


Lost in Translation.

by sheridon63



Series: Season 11 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Season/Series 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: An 11x01 fix-it/Reaction fic“Promise?” It’s sad and it’s weak. Mickey has been running for his whole life. He doesn’t want to run from this but his legs are moving before his mind can. He’s telling his legs to stop and sit down. But he needs a reason or else he’s gonna keep on running.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Season 11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Lost in Translation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I know everyone is freaking out about the episode and honestly I have my reservations but I think it can be good depending on what they do with it in the next couple of episodes. Idc if this is necessarily considered a fix-it because it mainly touches on the monogamy issue and not the money issue. I did this because I feel like in the next couple episodes they're gonna address the money but not monogamy and I didn't want to post a speculative fic. So this is my thoughts about how it would be resolved.

The party was fun. Franny was so proud about being able to actually fill in the drywall (with Liam’s help) and Fred was being too cute not to dote over. It was easy to forget in moments like these that the bills were piling up, Mickey’s unclear stance on what commitment means, and just the overall stresses of life. It’s so easy to be, because he finally can. He can finally be with Mickey, free from fear or circumstance. He feels like he’s waited his whole life to be able to hold Mickey’s hand without anything getting in the way. It’s exhilarating.

In some ways Ian can not believe his life. He remembers those many nights he spent flinching at the sound of the phone hoping for a call from Mickey. The unbelievable heartbreak that caused him to join the army. The stars in the Texas sky that he wished he could look at forever. But now Mickey’s here he doesn’t have to wait for a phone call, or say goodbye. He just gets to be with Lip, Mickey, his family all in one place. In some ways it’s all he's ever wanted.

But then Fred’s asleep and Franny’s tugging on Debbie’s sleeve telling her she wants to go home. Then thrills of getting to be with the man he has loved since he was sixteen disappear. Because he walks in an see’s the unpaid utility bills sitting on the kitchen counter. There’s also Mickey who's spent the evening acting like his fine but rushed home instead of waiting for him.

He goes upstairs and Mickey’s getting ready for bed. Despite his rushing to get home he looks at Ian and smiles. “Your brother's alright.” He says stepping into his boxers still buzzing from the beer he had that night.

Ian smiles then rolls his eyes, “I don’t know why you pretend to hate him. You’ve been over there almost every week. ” It’s true, Mickey’s always finding some random excuse to see Lip.

As much as Ian wants to climb into bed and forget everything he knows he can’t. He starts and then closes his mouth looking for something to say. He thinks maybe if he just stands there long enough Mickey will finally say something. All he does is smirk and say “You coming?”

“We should probably talk don’t you think?” He doesn’t understand why Mickey’s being so casual about this. It was unlike him. He remembers how desperately Mickey wanted to get married, and he knew that was because they had been apart too much in the past. Ian knows something’s up. He just does. Mickey’s got thick walls, he needs to break them down.

Mickey sighs, you can tell he just wants to forget about it like they did at the party, but he says anyway, in an all too familiar tone “Alright señor communication, what do you want to talk about?”

“Well, what did you write?” Ian starts even though there are a million things he wanted to talk about. He hates just standing there in the doorway like an idiot so he sits down on the bed and fiddles with the sheets.

“Monogamy.” Mickey says like it’s obvious. Like he hadn’t fought to keep Ian away from the paper. He mirrors Ian and fiddles with the sheets. It’s almost comforting that even despite their differences there were also similarities.

“Then why didn’t you show me?”

“I spelled it wrong.” He pathetically mumbled, not able to look Ian in the eye.

“Come on, I know that’s not the reason.” Ian says softly. “Do you wanna fuck other people?” Ian asks like a scared little boy ignoring Mickey’s hesitancy. To be honest he knew the answer. They’ve had secrets but Mickey wouldn’t keep a secret like this. Yet, fear plagues his mind.

“No.” Mickey lets out immediately in a rather annoyed tone like he wonders why it was even a question. He hid his face in his hands, trying to keep those thick walls up.

“Then why didn't you write it?” Ian sits on the bed now, pulling Mickey’s hands from his face. Mickey doesn’t respond, just looks at him. After a second Ian raises his eyebrows at him expecting a result.

Mickey took a deep breath before confessing “Because I thought that’s what you were going to write.“

“What?” The hurt is evident in Ian’s eyes.

Mickey rushes to defend himself, “Well, you were talking about how you couldn’t imagine not fucking anyone else for the rest of your life.”

“Yeah, but I never said I wanted to act on it.” Ian says almost mad.

“No you didn’t say that did you. How was I supposed to know what you meant.” He says it so pathetically Ian feels bad.

“Is this about what happened with the porno because I -”

“-No” Mickey says firmly, looking at him. “I don’t blame you for that Ian you know that.” He says reassuringly looking at Ian in the eye. He then continues “You shouldn’t either but-” Ian braces himself for what he has to say next,“It is unrealistic to only want one person for your whole life.” He says very matter-of- factly.

While Ian’s relieved that Micky wasn’t referring to indiscretions of the past those words were still a little shocking. He didn’t understand. “Mick, that’s what marriage is.”

Mickey stays silent. “You never were the biggest fan of marriage.” He finally mumbles and then turns around and stuffs his face into the pillow.

“Well you were the biggest fucking fan so what’s with the sudden shift.” He remains sitting on the bed looking at Mickey, wishing he would just look at him.

“We should just set low expectations.” It’s supposed to be tough but his voice cracks when he says it. Things started to make a little more sense. Mickey doesn’t want to set low expectations. Ian can tell by the way he said it. So there’s something going on, but he’s so confused as to why he won’t just say it.

“I don’t think that's what you want” Ian crosses his arms defensively.

“You would know what I want.”

“I’ve known you for almost my entire life so yeah maybe I know a little.”

“You don’t know shit, Gallagher.”

“Well maybe if you would fucking talk to me, Gallagher.” He emphasizes Gallagher.

Mickey doesn’t respond so Ian rolled him over to get a good look at him, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. “Can your dumbass just tell me what’s up so we can do another five rounds.” And Ian’s scared because Mickey’s only ever called him Gallagher since the wedding when he’s mad at him or his family.

Mickey smiles at the comment, “What if I don’t want to do another five rounds Mr. Stamina?”

“Mickey stop deflecting, seriously. What’s up?”

Mickey looks in Ian’s eyes searching for refuge. He sees it

“I guess I’m just scared, what if I won’t be it for you in twenty years.”

Ian feels relieved.

This isn’t about the past or anyone's desire but rather insecurity. He knows he can’t fix it with the snap of the fingers but it’s something they can work on. He’s willing to do the work. The work on everything. The money. Mickey’s insecurity. His own insecurity if he’s being honest. It was a reason that meant they didn’t have to break. It was a reason that proves how strong they were. So strong that the worst thing that can happen is they break. Good thing they’re not going to.

Ian smiles, “Mick, I married you.”

“Yeah well I’m not McDreamy right? Don’t have a job right? Spend all our fucking money?” It’s an accusing tone, but you can tell he feels guilty.

“Oh come on, don’t put fucking words in my mouth.”

“I can’t put words in your mouth if they have already come out. Ever heard of the fucking toothpaste analogy?”

“None of that implies that I’d want to just suddenly fuck other people!” Ian says almost a little incredulously.

“Well you basically said so on the fucking porch.”

“No I fucking didn’t. Mickey I love you alright, you don’t gotta worry about being McDreamy or whatever the fuck you just said. Like yes we both gotta work through our shit, but it’s exactly that working through it. Doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Mickey looks at him “Promise?” It’s sad and it’s weak. Mickey has been running for his whole life. He doesn’t want to run from this but his legs are moving before his mind can. He’s telling his legs to stop and sit down. But he needs a reason or else he’s gonna keep on running.

Ian places a kiss on Mickey’s forehead “Yes, I promise.” Finally feeling secure Ian climbs into bed and Mickey fully turns his body around so they are facing each other.

“Hey, I’m sorry for being such an asshole earlier. I should have told you about the wedding fund.” He says softly.

“Yeah, you should have.” He says as he envelops Mickey into his arms to display that he wasn’t that mad. “But I guess we’re just figuring shit out as we go. So now you know.” Ian wants to mention getting a job but he probably thinks that's a battle for another time.

“Yeah yeah Milkovich.” That’s how Ian knows they’re good.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“I thought you mentioned something about five times?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you next week!


End file.
